Impossible
by Music Gianval
Summary: "Diles lo que sé ahora: que era feliz, que mi corazón está roto. Grítalo desde los tejados, diles a todos que creí en algo que era imposible" (Basado en la canción "Impossbile" interpretada por James Arthur).
1. Nos odiamos

_No caí, no fallé, fui fuerte, hasta su partida. Luego de eso, sin comentarios, no quise saber nada más. No tuve más amigos, me aislé. Debí seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida._

 _¿Y saben?_

 _Lo peor es que la historia no termina cuando estoy destrozado. Todo lo contrario, ahí es donde comienza esta disputa con mi mayor amor, y con mi mayor amargura._

 _¿La odio, la amo?_

 _No lo sé. Pero sé que no debí esperar algo,_

 _algo que era imposible._

La puertas del refugio se hallaban cerradas con llave, y las luces del mismo, apagadas. Su interior era un desastre, a pesar de que quienes habitaban allí no eran precisamente desordenados. Es más, los únicos que lo eran, ya no estaban. El olor a comida de todo tipo, la humedad en el suelo, los papeles esparcidos y las curtidas paredes eran algo ya cotidiano en esos últimos dos meses.

Mientras caía la noche, una silueta en el horizonte se aparecía, con dirección al abandonado y descuidado lugar. Su semblante mostraba extrañeza, ya que, al entrar, se encontró con dicho panorama. No era agradable.

Su mirada recorrió todo lo que se encontraba en el ambiente, hasta que vio a su amiga y compañera salir en pijamas de su habitación. Sonrió torcidamente, pero ella solo se inmutó, sin decir palabra. Él, sin embargo, decidió romper aquel raro silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz de volver a ver a tu asiático favorito? —ella suspiró pesadamente, y negó, quedándose en el mismo lugar, rígida.

—Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que ha de ser minúsculo el hecho de que ahora te encuentres con nosotros, o, bueno, conmigo. —rió con tono agudo, como si se tratara de un chillido. Un aire demente se impregnó en su aura— Creo que te debo mil y un explicaciones. Eli no está, ¿bien? Se fue con Claudia, una novia suya. —al terminar de escupir eso, bajó las escaleras, algo temblorosa, para luego ir a la cocina. El chico no podía estar más confundido, así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la extraña pelirroja, quien comía una manzana medio mordida. Al ver el desastre que había en la habitación, solo soltó un pequeño grito de asombro.

La joven volteó a verlo, y él a ella. Notó que bajo sus apagados ojos esmeralda habitaban grandes ojeras, quienes eran vecinas superiores de sus marcadas mejillas, marcadas de lágrimas amargas, sin duda. Se limitó a solo carraspear, sin tocar el asunto de su desaliñado aspecto físico.

Mientras ella mordía lentamente la fruta, Junjie le observaba con detenimiento y extrañeza. Jamás la vio tan desatendida, y tampoco con tal desastre a su alrededor sin poder escuchar un grito de espanto por su parte. Estaba sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en tono bajo, refiriéndose a la nueva novia de su amigo. Eso era algo que le sorprendía aún más. Trixie volvió a reír levemente.

—Ya te dije: Claudia. Es una fan suya —comenzó a describirla, risueña—. Sin duda es hermosa, tiene unos ojos sorprendentemente grises, y alegres. Sus mejillas coloradas y su piel tan tersa como una perla. Esos cabellos rubios te dejan loco. Es perfecta, es todo lo contrario a mí, en todo aspecto. —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener un par de lágrimas que exigían, no solo asomarse, sino también salir por sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas, desahogando el dolor. Junjie notó eso, y le tomó el hombro.

La piel de la joven se volvió roja y fría. Su mirada se perdió en un punto muerto. Su respiración era ligeramente irregular. El lanzador pensó que se iba a morir, hasta que otra escalofriante risa escapó por sus quebrados y resecos labios. Una carcajada estremecedora, que le hizo sentir un frío correr por su espalda.

—No pongas esa cara de confusión —exclamó, casi al borde de la locura. El ojos marrones no comprendía a qué se debía esa actitud—. Tú fuiste quien nos dijo a Eli y a mí —enderezó su espalda, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de imitar a su compañero—: "su relación no puede funcionar. Es un choque total de personalidades, y sin duda terminarán lastimándose el uno al otro; no es saludable" —terminó de decir, soltando otra carcajada, y bajando sus hombros—. Debimos hacerte caso.

El silencio volvió a inundar la cocina, mientras el experto en babosa-fu se paraba de su asiento, con una ceja alzada, creyendo haberlo entendido todo, aunque aún tenía interrogantes que responder.

—En ese caso, tendré que irme de nuevo. Solo pasé para saludarlos y... —se detuvo en seco, abriendo sus ojos con desmesura, notando la ausencia de otros dos integrantes— ¿dónde están Kord y Pronto?—Trixie se plantó frente a él, mirándolo seriamente.

—Han desaparecido —murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. En esas palabras ya no había confusión ni duda, pues se notaba que le dolía. El asiático se limitó a asentir y a ocultar su pena, conformándose con esas dos simple palabras que no lograron llegar a sus interrogante. Subió a su antigua habitación, para recoger más provisiones y luego marcharse.

La ojos esmeralda se paseó lentamente por la sala, observando todo el desastre que se había acumulado con su ignorar. Lanzó un bufido al aire. Una meca parecía estar acercándose al garaje. Ella salió hacia afuera, sin importarle su aspecto, observando a un despectivo peliazul, bajándose del medio de transporte, sin decir palabra. Hizo como si la chica no estuviera y le golpeó el hombro, caminando a paso rápido al interior del refugio.

—¿Qué acaso no me ves? —gritó, furiosa, siguiéndole el paso. El joven gruñó.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? Vengo muy estresado como para que un estorbo como tú venga a molestar —comentó, subiendo las escaleras con fuertes e imponentes pisadas.

Junjie salió de su alcoba al notar la presencia de alguien más. Volvió a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a su amigo frente a él. Fue a abrazarlo, pero él se lo quitó de encima, con furia y rabia en su respirar. Eso causó cierta intimidación en el recién llegado.

Trixie se fue acercando a el adolescente molesto por quién sabe qué, e igual de molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando, lo empujó suavemente, para llamar su atención. Pero en vez de hacerlo voltear, lo hizo enardecer de cólera, causando un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Junjie retrocedió, queriendo marcharse del lugar de inmediato.

—¡Vete! No tengo por qué aguantarte más —reclamó el Shane, tomándola de las muñecas y dirigiéndola bruscamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. La estupefacta mirada del lanzador hacia su compañero le alarmó— ¿Y tú que ves? ¡Fuera de mi refugio! —Junjie le hizo caso y salió corriendo de ese horrible lugar. Las cosas habían cambiado, sin duda, desde que se fue a proteger a las cavernas el Este de nuevo. Debió llevarse a sus amigos consigo.

Las miradas de intrigadas babosas rodearon a la magullada Sting. No estaba molesta, sino decepcionada de su alguna vez mejor amigo. Las lágrimas por fin pudieron escapar por su rostro. Sus gemidos alarmaron a las pequeñas criaturas, las cuales hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, tratando de consolarla.

Eli abrió la puerta fuertemente, sobresaltando a la chica, quien al verlo, elevó la cara y dibujó una mirada de fuego en sus ojos. El chico rió de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho hace rato, asustándola.

—Me tienes miedo, ¿no es así, cobarde? —se arrodilló delante de ella, secando sus lágrimas con burla— Y pensar que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Era un tonto al no ver que podía tener a todas las chicas de BajoTerra a mis pies, mientras me la pasaba contigo —susurró, acariciando su mejilla y acercándose a su rostro— No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que era contigo. ¿Tenías que irte con ese James, teniéndome a mí? —a pesar de intento por hacerle sentir miedo, Trixie no lo tenía, pues sus ojos captaron la tristeza que se asomaba en sus profundos ojos azules, los cuales amaba y odiaba tener cerca.

—Lo lamento, pero Junjie tenía razón al decirnos que la relación no funcionaría. Así que intenté verte como un amigo más, y enamorarme de otra persona, o tal vez de nadie. Y espero haberlo logrado. —tomó la mano del lanzador y la apoyó más a su rostro— De algún modo, me alegra que estés con Claudia, Eli.

—Terminamos —dijo secamente, apenas ella terminó la oración. La Sting volvió a llorar.

—Y nosotros también —murmuró, antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse al patio, con un dolor y una pena que trataría de borrar pronto.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Dos cosas, Music: una, eres una llorona sin remedio, y dos, ¡cuando rayos actualizas "Fantasma de amor"!**

 **Pues, contesto:**

 **Uno, sí, soy una llorona empedernida, aunque en persona suelo sonreír más que Jeff The Killer. No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir comedia, y si la escribo, no suele ser de buena calidad; y sin embargo, me encantan los fic's de este género, de comedia. ¡Que me hagan doler el estómago!**

 **Segundo: ya tenía listo el siguiente cap, pero me percaté de unos detalles que no me gustaron y no cuadraban con los cap's pasados, por lo que tuve que hacer un graaaaaaaaan cambio. He ahí la respuesta de mi demora.**

 **Voy a agregar un tercero: ¿por qué Eli y Trixie no son la pareja bonita de siempre? Bueno, la pregunta está contestada allí: no me parece que toodo el tiempo ellos sean la pareja bonita. Es por eso que, en parte, me gustan los fic's de True, pues no necesariamente tienen que tener EliXie para ser unas buenas historias.**

 **Y es eso, fíjense: desde que llegué aquí, algunas de las cosas que he notado es que Eli y Trixie siempre, pero siempre han de formar buena pareja. Siempre les va bien, siempre son felices comiendo perdices, y etc.**

 **Y que raro Music queriendo hacer "Algo diferente". Sep, y el que lo diga no lo es tano xD**

 **Punto, final.**


	2. ¿Solucionamos?

**PDV Eli**

Y pensar que antes todo era totalmente diferente. Todos éramos felices, viviendo juntos y sin problemas. Creo que fue un error pensar que la cosas nunca cambiarían. Pero a veces, simplemente, una decisión aparentemente inofensiva, que incluso hacía pensar que las cosas irían a mejor, podría acabar con todo lo que alguna vez llamamos vida. Ahora, simplemente nos hemos detenido en pleno vuelo, tratando de remediarlo todo. Nos hemos pausado, sí, ¿caeremos? Probablemente. Pero, ¿seguiremos? No tienes porqué dudarlo. Esta Banda va a salir adelante, y nuestra amistad también.

 **Fin del PDV**

-Yo creo que no. Mejor que no -habló la Sting, con celular en mano y hablando con Danna, una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras contestaba y daba explicaciones de porqué no era buena idea su plan de ir a visitarla. Últimamente había insistido bastante con el tema de ir a verla, pero obviamente no era un buen plan, y Trixie lo sabía-. Sabes muy bien que las cosas están algo reñidas por acá. Será mejor que sigamos hablando así o por vídeochat, ¿no lo crees? -sonrió, nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

- _Y tú sin querer decirme qué pasa. Eres rara, ¿sabes? Pero igual estoy disponible para lo que sea. Cuenta con..._ -al oír los pasos de alguien acercándose, y saber repentinamente quien era, colgó de inmediato y salió corriendo a su habitación, solo que al hacerlo, cierta persona llegó antes que ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Suspiró, dándose por vencida y volteando, aún en el primer escalón. El chico le sonrió de manera pícara, haciendo que los nervios de la muchacha crecieran aun más. Se apoyó del barándal, tratando de no ceder ante lo débil de sus piernas. El Shane, al ver su estado, negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

-Sigo sin entender porqué a veces se me olvida que me tienes miedo -mencionó, quedando de pie frente a ella. Y ella, por su parte, sólo se le quedó viendo a los ojos-. Y creer que eras tan valiente. ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Qué viniste a buscar, Shane? -preguntó, en un intento vano de sonar firme. Eli se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te han dicho que todos estamos algo dementes? -ese cambio de tema le llenó de coraje, dándole fuerzas para pisar hacia atrás y alejarse un poco más del ojos azules, que le estaba comenzando a irritar.

No dijeron nada. En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron fijas en los ojos del otro.

Odio, era lo que se impregnaba en el lugar. Locura, los invadía sin piedad. Venganza, querían ellos cobrar. Poder, poder con las ganas de amar. Sus manos exigían volver a tocarse, pero el orgullo seguía con sus planes. Y si tal vez hubieran callado con sus sentimientos, la vida sería mejor de como lo es ahora.

 _¡Ring!_ _¡Ring!_

Sonó el celular de cierta joven. La paralizó el miedo y empezó a sudar frío. Eli no se quedó atrás y fue a ver quien era. No se molestó siquiera en ver la pantalla del aparato para saber el nombre de quien hacía tal llamada; sola y llanamente contestó.

- _¡Trixie! ¡Me sigues colgando! ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? Tengo tiempo sin verlos y no me quieres decir nada. Todo es un estúpido secreto -_ gritó alterada la Por. Eli no hizo más que volver a colgarle.

-Qué irritante -dijo sin más, saliendo al garaje en busca de algo.

La prelirroja se asomó a verlo y luego corrió directamente hacia su celular, tratando de enviarle un mensaje a su amiga para explicarle, o al menos inventarle un cuento chino, con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. Pero se volvió a aparecer el peliazul, trayendo bolsas de comida en mano y dejándolas encima de la mesa. Luego este se retiró a la cocina, mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada.

Ella se arrodilló y empezó a escudriñar en el contenido de las bolsas. Efectivamente, era comida. Tomó una caja de cereales, la abrió y comenzó a comer. No había desayunado, y era precisamente porque no había nada que picar.

El chico salió de la cocina y se arrodilló del otro lado de la mesa, sacando un empaque de papas fritas y comiendo, igualmente. Trixie lo miró con sopresa y desagrado. Resulta y acontece que ahora el muy fresco podía ir por el mundo cautivando a cuántas chicas le diera la gana, volver a presumirle en la cara con quien estaba saliendo, desaparecer por dos semanas, volver con la furia a mil por su ruptura, desquitarse con ella, hacer las compras y quedarse a su lado hasta sentirse con las suficientes agallas para salir de nuevo por ahí. Simplemente, repugnante. Qué descarado.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo te vas? -preguntó la chica, tratando de evadir todo contacto visual con él. En los momentos que tardó en contestar, sólo se escuchaban los mordiscos de ambos, saciando su hambre. Esto comenzó a molestar a la Sting, por lo que tragó y paró de ingerir el alimento.

-¿Hace cuánto que no me besas? -devolvió la interogante, volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a la muchacha. ¿Cuándo rayos se dispondría a acabar con sus preguntas tan fuera del tema? Ese sí era un dilema digno de su atención.

Otra vez, volvió con su ridícula sonrisa de pícaro, mientras dejaba el empaque a un lado y se sentaba a la par de la chica. Ella, por impulso, también se sentó, bajando a su nivel. Volviendo de nuevo con el choque de miradas, Trixie comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-Ahora planeas cambiar la rutina: te irás, volverás, desaparecerás, volverás, me lastimarás, harás las compras, creyendo que con eso todo está perdonado, pero, ahora en vez de fastidiarme con tu prescencia antes de volver a comenzar una relación, ¿vas a coquetearme? ¿Qué pretendes? -Eli no dejó de sonreír un instante. Sólo la rodeo con sus brazos y le besó el cabello. Esto le volvió a bajar las defensas a la lanzadora, causando que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan- Sabes que ya no volveremos a ser los mismos, ¿verdad? Hemos caído, estamos locos, y hasta Junjie nos tiene miedo. Kord y Pronto no están, y nuestras vidas empezaron a tomar otros rumbos. ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas y me dejas a las babosas a mí? ¿Por qué no simplemente te larga y dejas de existir para mí? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en hacerme sufrir? ¿Y por qué yo sigo sin dejar de amarte? -al oír todas aquellas preguntas, el joven sólo le hizo voltear a verle, a lo que la pelirroja se da cuenta: él también estaba llorando.

-Entonces mejor me voy ahora. -y como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, Eli tomó sus cosas y salió, dejando las compras ahí. El empaque de papitas en su lugar, y dejando a la Sting en el mismo estado. Todo tal cual en su sitio- Vengo en una semana a traer las compras. Mientras, trataré de reunir a los chicos. -sin dejar tiempo para Trixie de hablar, se marchó.

Y así es como todo volvió a su silencio. Todo quedó en su lugar.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 ***Cantando en el tono del pajarito que "Puede volar"***

 **Yo sé ahora me quieren matar, me quieren matar, me planean matar, pero no lo lograrán.**

 **Laaaameeeeento, la demora. En especial con los otros fics, porque, creánme, los tengo listos. Peero el problema es que no tengo mi presiada Canaima T.T**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Ahora sí la quieres?**

 **Por supuestooooooo** **T-T toy sufriendo. Tengo desde febrero sin ella, y ahora estoy escribiendo y actualizando este fic sólo porque es el único del que no escribí el segundo cap en la laptop (la Canaima).**

 **Yyyy, pos, se preguntarán: Pero, Val, si tenías compu fija tooodo este tiempo, ¿por qué rashos no escribiste este cap hace rato?**

 **Pues por eso hay dos razones: 1) acá en Venezuela hay un problema con respecto a la reserva de agua, por lo que ahora la luz se nos va 3 horas al día (sí, lo sé, dá lástima). Y 2) el liceo consume más tiempo que la escuelita :'( la extraño.**

 **Otra pregunta: ¿por qué escribiste tan rápido este cap? Pos porque ahorita que escribo no hay internet, y como no tengo cel, tampoco tengo música, entonces no hay inspiración. Y NO me digan que para eso sirve la radio, porque ahí lo que pasan es puro "Dale, mami, hasta el amanecer".**

 **Y, pues, finalmente para despedirme, quiero dar gracias a todos los que comentaron en el cap anterior y no olviden hacerlo en este también ;)**

 **Le mando especiales felicitaciones a Darkshadow1999, ya que en poco tiempo se gradúa :') ay, como crecen.**

 **¡No esperen por otro cap de pie! :'v**

 **Punto, final.**

 **PD: para los fans de Miraculous, tengo un fic llamado "Akumizada" que pronto subiré en wattpad y ya está subido acá :) por si quieren leer un rato.**

 **PD2: no vayan a pasar por alto un fic que va a estar padre, lo subirá pronto** **The Eastern Writer, se llamará "Control" y creánme cuando les digo que está súper. No se lo vayan a perder ;)**


	3. Scarlett Rose

_Nuestra relación no es la mejor, eso es obvio._

 _Tú me odias, yo te amo. Yo te odio, tú me amas._

 _De un momento a otro nos abrazamos, pidiendo perdón, y de repente, la ira se vuelve nuestra religión, convirtiéndonos en monstruos sin control, haciendo arrebatarnos nuestros minutos de amor y cambiando esas hermosas sonrisas por palabras que causan dolor._

 _Tú me dañas, yo te daño._

 _Y así vamos los dos, contraponiendo nuestras vidas. Me amas tú, te odio yo._

 _Me di cuenta: amamos destruirnos._

 _¿No es así, cariño?_

—Y me llevo esto último —dijo Eli, mientras señalaba un paquete de galletas con nueces, las preferidas de Trixie. La cajera elevó la mirada, dejando ver sus cautivadores ojos mieles con toques verdes, y de manera tímida, le sonrió, tomando la mercancía y pasándola por el escáner.

—Parece que al Shane les gustan estas galletas. Je, a mí también —comentó, ampliando más su gesto al reconocer quien era. El nombrado le observó, sin decir nada unos segundos, contemplando el travieso brillo que tenían esos ojos y lo moreno de su piel, junto con sus cabellos totalmente negros. Pero reaccionó al ver que no estaba solo, y que habían más personas en la fila esperando a ser atendidas. Debía reconocer que esa chica era preciosa, y como seguía siendo un muchacho, no podía dejar de verle.

Nervioso, pasó una de sus manos por su nuca, sonrojado. La cajera rió ante su reacción.

—En realidad, no me gustan —confesó él, haciendo que la oyente se desconcertara y bajara sus hombros, en señal de desánimo—. Son para Trixie. No sé si la conoces...

—Ya —interrumpió, secante, y borrando su sonrisa, reemplazándola con una mueca—. Tiene un Vlog en BabosaNet. —Eli asintió, extrañado por su repentina actitud. Tomó las bolsas que contenían las compras dentro y pagó— Ah, pero, —llamó ella, antes que el chico se fuera, así que él, con todo el gusto del mundo, volteó a verle, nuevamente, enredándose en su cautivadora belleza— es tu amiga, ¿cierto? —al escuchar esa pregunta, Eli negó, bajando la mirada y con un sentimiento de culpa apareciéndose de nuevo.

—Tenemos ligeros problemas.

Aunque quería parecer impresionada, la chica sólo se mordió el labio, creyendo que era demasiado hipócrita de su parte lamentar lo ocurrido.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso era algo a su favor.

—Bueno, entonces ¿podríamos vernos en el puente Ajenia, esta tarde? —preguntó, tímida. El Lanzador se emocionó por eso y aceptó, gustoso, no pudiendo esperar a pasar más tiempo con ella.

Finalmente, fue directo al refugio, con una sonrisa tan grande, que a Burpy le dio mala espina. Últimamente su dueño se comportaba muy arrogante, y sabía que eso lastimaba más a Trixie que nunca. Lo sabía porque a veces le hacía compañía en el refugio, mientras su dueño iba a pasarla con sus admiradoras.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, y largo para cierta babosa. En cambio, para Eli, el tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido, volando en su imaginación y apenas pendiente del camino. Así que al llegar, tuvo que pisar suelo, antes de que la pelirroja notara su descuido.

Entró, pero lo único que se escuchaban eran sus propios pasos golpeando el suelo, y el plástico de las bolsas rosándose entre sí. Como siempre, todo era tranquilo. El lugar aún estaba descuidado, pero al menos no estaba tan horrible como antes; se notaba que Trixie había hecho un esfuerzo por limpiar, aun con su estado de ánimo no tan bueno. También olía diferente, como agrio, pero no era agradable. Se preguntó qué había pasado en su ausencia, que aparte no veía su persona en ningún lado.

Y, sí, ella siempre quería esconderse de él, pero, al final, nunca le daba tiempo, por lo que terminaba, uno, mal escondida, o dos, corriendo desesperada a ver donde podía escabullirse. Pero en este caso, parecía haberlo logrado, y muy bien, ya que el lugar parecía deshabitado.

Aunque en un principio le alarmó su ausencia, terminó sin darle importancia, así que fue a la cocina y sacó las compras, dejando las dichosas galletas de últimas, encima de la mesa, la cual ahora se encontraba vacía y totalmente limpia. Al verlas ahí, a Eli se le ocurrió una idea para que su compañera no siguiera huyendo, así que tomó la mitad de el contenido, e hizo un arreglado muy peculiar y bonito para ella. Con una vaso de leche al lado del pequeño plato blanco con rojo, también colocó un mantel a juego y unas flores que se consiguió en el jardín en el centro. Finalmente, bañó las galletas con chocolate amargo, el favorito de Trixie.

Terminado esto, salió al encuentro de la cajera, de la cual siquiera sabía su nombre, con la otra mitad del paquete en mano, sin estar consciente de que estaba enamorando a dos almas que terminarían sufriendo.

Como elección personal, Burpy decidió quedarse, para averiguar donde estaba Trixie, quien empezó a preocuparle cuando entró a la habitación de ella y notó que, erróneamente, no todo estaba en silencio como se pensó. Pues, resulta que escuchó como del otro lado de la puerta del baño alguien parecía sollozar, e incluso estar vomitando, y como estaba abierta, se internó rápidamente y la vio, recostada de la pared, respirando de manera agitada, y con lágrimas bañando su rostro. Se le veía incapaz de hablar, sólo llorar. Temblaba, y estaba tan blanca como un papel.

Pero lo que más le alarmó a aquella infierno, fue ver que su vómito era color negro.

—¡Eli! —exclamó la muchacha, del otro lado del puente, y llamando la atención del chico, quien le veía fascinado, con el paquete de galletas muy bien arreglado en sus manos.

—Eh, hola —saludó, incómodo al no saber cómo se llamaba. Ella lo notó, y rió a carcajadas, cautivando más al Lanzador.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Scarlett

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Scarlett dices?**_

 _ **Vamo a odiarla**_

 **Aviso: los cap's de "Impossible" son cortos porque el fic también lo es.**

 **No se vayan a esperar una trama ¡wow!, porque es sólo una idea de paso.**

 **¿Vieron el final del "Poder del Cambio"? T.T yo lloré con eso. Vitalka es increíble 3**

 **Quienes no lo han leído, pues, no pierden absolutamente nada con pasar por ahí y checarlo ;)**

 **¿Algo más? Yo creo que no, ya terminamos por hoy.**

 **Punto, final.**


End file.
